1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blow-by gas recirculation structure and an internal combustion engine equipped with a blow-by gas recirculation structure.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-155454 discloses an example of a blow-by gas recirculation structure in which oil is removed from blow-by gas in a vapor-liquid separating chamber and the blow-by gas is recirculated to a combustion chamber via an intake passage.
In the blow-by gas recirculation structure disclosed in the above mentioned reference, a recess having a comparatively large volume is formed in an intake manifold mounting surface of the cylinder head in a position above an intake passage. The recess is configured to continuously extend along a cylinder alignment direction. Blow-by gas is dispersed and applied to the intake passages through this recess, thereby enabling the blow-by gas to be recirculated to each of the cylinders after having sufficiently absorbed a pressure pulse inside a crankcase.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved blow-by gas recirculation structure for an internal combustion engine. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.